


We All Need Somebody to Lean On

by marvelmedigeekfics



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Firefam Feels, Gen, Grief, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Summary: It’s a hard day for the 118, but at least they have each other.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	We All Need Somebody to Lean On

Outside the firehouse, rain patters on the roof, echoing through the quiet building. The stars are invisible past the lights of Los Angeles, but they are smiling down on the 118 leaning on each other. 

It has been a long day, every person affected in starkly different ways. The first call, involving a swimming pool, pulled Buck right back to the tsunami and all the horrors that came with that day. No one says a word about the tears that spill down onto Buck’s clothes. They just let him lean on them on the way back. 

The second call pricked Hen’s heart and held Eddie in a chokehold. This girl didn’t play the cello, but Hen can’t help but see Evelyn in her eyes. Eddie can only see Shannon, the woman he wasn’t good enough to save. This girl, Talia, had a guardian angel. Her survival held both Eddie and Hen upright until they could lean on their family. 

Chimney saw himself in the 3rd call of the day. Same car, crushed like a soda can. Same material flung through the air, into the mans arm. The scar burns with the memory, and Chimney counts his blessings. Maddie, their baby, Bobby, Buck, Hen, Eddie, family, Albert, Maddie and Hen again. That rebar changed his life. And this guy never had a chance, he’s dead before they even extract him. He holds Hens hand on the way to their second home. 

Bobby lights a candle for Marci and blows it out before anyone sees him. Today would have been her birthday, and misses her a lot today. He misses her everyday. He doesn’t realize he’s crying until Buck lays his arm across his shoulders and the rest stand behind him, each showing their love or gratitude or plain old pride with a touch. 

A while later, the couch is jammed with 5 people. Bobby is in the middle, Hen on one side, Eddie on the other. Chimney and Buck have the arms, but lean heavily on their friends. The rain lulls them to peace and their friends next to them ground their scattered emotions of the day. They all needed somebody to lean on today, and luckily, they don’t have to look far.


End file.
